memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Geschichte der Menschheit
ich finde den artikel klasse, macht bitte weiter :) --Shisma 10:21, 16. Mai 2006 (UTC) :Ja Super Artikel, aber warum ist er kein "exzellenter Artikel"?--Anonym 20.Februar 2007 ::Weil er absolut unsystematisch ist und vor Doppelnennungen auf der einen und Auslassungen auf der anderen Seite nur so strotzt. Er müsste einmal gründlich überarbeitet werden, habe im Moment keine Zeit, aber ich behalte es auf jeden Fall im Gedächnis.--Bravomike 09:48, 20. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ja, dieser Artikel braucht Aufmerksamkeit, doch ist es wirklich nicht einfach ihn zu überarbeiten. Aber wenn jemand ihn überarbeitet kann er ein "exzellenter Artikel" werden!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skylab, Sputnik II, Viking-Sonden... Solange keine Quelle dafür genannt wird, würde ich vorschlagen, dass die Infos aus dem Artikel bleiben. 19:05, 1. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Putsch Also sollte der Link für Leytons Putsch nicht zu Militärputsch (2372) gehen, an Stelle von Putsch? Ich meine der Artikel ist da und passt sicher besser als einfach nur Putsch.--Tobi72 18:24, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Schon erledigt.--Klossi 18:28, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Danke--Tobi72 18:30, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) einleitendes zitat hier ein paar vorschläge für das einleitende zitat. alle aus "Von alles Spezies zu denen wir kontakt hatten, können wir ihre als Einzige nicht definieren. Sie haben die Arrogaz der Andorianer, den unbeugsamen Stolz der Tellartiten, Zum einen werden sie von emotionen getrieben wie Klingonen, zum anderen verblüffen sie uns plötzlich mit logischen folgerungen." - Botschafter Soval "Wir hatten unsere Kriege admiral, wie die Menschen auch. Unser Planet war verwüstet, unsere Zivilisation fast ausgelöscht. Die Logik hat uns gerettet. Aber wir brauchten beinehe 1500 jahre um unsere Welt wieder aufzubauen und zu den Sternen zu reisen. Die Menschen haben das in weniger als einem Jahrhundert geschafft. Einige Mitglieder des Oberkommandos fragen sich was die Menschen wohl im kommenden Jahrundert vollbringen und die Antwort gefällt ihnen nicht." - Botschafter Soval "Wir sind nicht die Klingonen. Wir wollen nur ihre Partner sein und das tun was die Nationen auf der Erde gelernt haben. Zusammen zu Arbeiten, zum Wohl aller." - Admiral Forrests letzte Worte was haltet ihr davon?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:18, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Dachte hätte ein gutes Einleitungszitat gefunden. Es beschreibt in einem Satz die Entwicklung der Menschheit und ich finde es eigentlich passend für den Artikel. Die anderen Zitate werden ja nur aus Vulkanischer Sicht beschrieben, in einer Zeit wo die Menschen noch nicht Teil der Föderation waren.--Klossi 19:28, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Für diesen Artikel finde ich das aktuelle Zitat am passensten, beschreibt von 0 auf 100 die ganze Geschichte in kurzform, aber für den Artikel Mensch finde ich das erste Zitat aus "Der Anschlag" sehr passend. Was dagegen, wenn ich's rein setze?--Bravomike 19:31, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Eine gute Charakter Beschreibung passt besser zum Artikel Mensch.--Klossi 19:33, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::versteht mich nicht falsch, ich finde das aktuelle zitat auch okey. aber das zweite von Soval finde ich auch passend--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:35, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Das Zitat ist auch Ok, aber es beschreibt nur eine Periode, einen Zeitabschnitt in der Geschichte der Menschheit.--Klossi 19:43, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Das Zitat würde als Einleitung zum Warpzeitalter passen, aber ich möchte den Artikel einheitlich halten, entweder bekommt dann jeder Zeitabschnitt ein Zitat oder Keiner, denn wenn nur ein Abschnitt ein Einleitungszitat bekommt, finde das sieht blöd aus.--Klossi 19:55, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) : Ich denke auch das das aktuelle Zitat schon sehr passend ist. Das erste Zitat könnte man aber vielleicht gut im Artikel Mensch benutzen. --Kebron 23:25, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Terra Prime Gibt es eine Genaue Bestätigung dafür mit der Gründung von Terra Prime, denn weder in Terra Prime, noch in en:Terra Prime gibt es eine genau bestätigung dafür. Diese Zeit ist ziemlich schwierig, Erster Kontakt, Postatomare Schreckenszeit, Irdisch-Kzintianische Kriege und Beginn der Erforschung des Alls. Das sind leider alles Fakten die sich ein wenig wiedersprechen, ich habe es versucht es so rein zuschreiben, dass diese Fakten einen logischen Sinn ergeben und auch dem Canon entspricht. Mit der Gründung von Terrar Prime, wenn das da wirklich statt fand (und noch ein wiederspruch in dieser Zeit ist jaja diese Autoren) möchte ich das bitte etwas ausführlicher haben als nur in einem kurzen Satz, es waren halt Chatotische Zeiten nach dem Dritten Weltkrieg.--Klossi 09:24, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :paxton meinte in seiner ansprache nach der eroberung der vertaron phalanx das terra prime schon seit hundert jahren... irgentetwas tut. siehe Diskussion:John Frederick Paxton. ich finde das passt ganz gut zu dem konflikt mit den kzinti zusammen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:40, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Wie gesagt es ist eine schwierige Zeit voller Wiedersprüche ich nehme es aus diesem Zeitabschnitt raus und schreibe es ein klein wenig um.--Klossi 09:47, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :warum denn?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:50, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Wie gesagt es ist ein komplizierte Zeit voller Wiedersprüche und es gibt auch keine Genaue Bestätigung, dass Terra Prime wegen den Kzinzi Krieg gegründet wurde, kann ja auch sein das diese Organistation gegründet wurde weil man den Vulkaniern die Schuld gab, dass sie nicht den Dritten Weltkrieg verhindert haben, obwohl sie zu dieser Zeit auch die Erde mit erforscht haben und hätten Eingreifen können. Es ist halt ziemlich ungenau deshalb hab ich das mit in den Abschnitt von Terra Prime eingebaut denke da passt es eher hin.--Klossi 10:01, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :ich habe ja nicht gesagt warum sie gegründet wurde, sondern nur das sie in dieser zeit gegründet wurde. warum sollte man es nicht mit in diese zeit schreiben?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:03, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ich finde es besser wenn das beim Abschnitt Terra Prime erwähnt wird, weil wenn du das in die Zeit nach dem Kzintikrieg einbringen willst, möchte ich das dann auch etwas ausführlicher haben, nicht nur in einem kurzen Satz von ungenauen Fakten. Dieses Zeitabschnitt ist wirklich kompliziert und voller Wiedersprüche, deshalb währe es mir Recht wenn nicht noch ein teilweisiger Wiederspruch mit eingearbeitet wird. Zu der Zeit nehme ich mal an gibt es mehre Gruppen von Menschen, einerseits welche die unter der Postatomaren Schreckenszeit leiden, welche die im Irdisch-Kzintianische Kriege kämpfen und Menschen die den Weltraum erforschen wollen. Die Menschen die den Weltraum erforschen wollen werden garantiert nichts mit Terra Prime zu tun haben wollen, Menschen die unter der Postatomaren Schreckenszeit leiden, haben echt andere Probleme. Und welche Menschen gegen die Kzinti gekämpft haben ist nicht bekannt und dieser Krieg ist ja auch ein Wiederspruch. Und zu der Zeit dürfte Terra Prime noch eine zu geringe Bedeutung haben, für einen Historischen Überblick bei der Geschichte der Menschheit. Es passt besser rein wenn man die Gründung nebenbei bei der wichtigsten Aktion der Gruppe einbaut. Nimm mir mal mein Gemeckere bei diesem Artikel nicht übel hab viel Arbeit hinein gesteckt und ich habe eine kleine Liebe zum Detail, dass auch wirklich trotz aller Wiedersprüche der Artikel einen logischen Zusammenhang hat :)--Klossi 10:24, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :eigentlich ist mir die gründung von terra prime egal. ich wollte nur anmerken das sich zu dieser zeit xenophobische tendenzen entwickeln, die hundert jahre später wieder hoch kommen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:27, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Also ich hab mir gerade die Rede angesehen, an der entscheidenden Stelle redet Archer dazwischen, deswegen ist meiner Meinung nicht klar ersichtlich, ob Paxton sagt, dass Terra Prime seit 100 Jahren besteht oder ob es seit 100 Jahren Probleme mit Außerirdischen gibt. Shisma hat aber auf jeden Fall Recht damit, dass es sicherlich von Anfang an xenophobische Tendenzen gab, egal ob Terra Prime oder jemand anderes. Allerdings weiß ich auch nicht, wie man das in dieser Stelle einbauen sollte, wir wissen zu wenig darüber und es passt da nicht richtig rein...--Bravomike 10:37, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::: naja er sagt: "Wir haben seit fast einem Jahrhundert...". und mit "wir" meint er offenbar "terra prime".--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:41, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Das waren damals auch nicht all zu viele bzw es ist nich bekannt bei wie vielen es gab naja mit den xenophobische Tendenzen hab ich eingetragen wo es in Star Trek gezeigt wurde und auch von Bedeutung ist. Wenn man wirklich von diesen Ängsten bzw Hass gegen andere Gruppen im Detail einschreiben würde der Artikel doppelt so lang werden. Die Menschen verfolgten, zeigten ihren Hass, ihre Angst und suchten die Schuld schon immer bei Minderheiten bzw bei alles was sie nicht kannten ob es nun in der Vergangenheit Schwarze Juden usw wie unsere Geschichte leider zeigte oder in der Zukunft Außerirdische. Wenn jedesmal eingetragen werden müßte wann dieser Hass ausbricht auch nur bei kleineren Aktionen, dass halte ich nicht von Bedeutung für die Übersicht bei der Geschichte der Menschheit, dann würde ich eher einen eigenen Artikel für diese Tendenzen vorschlagen.--Klossi 10:42, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Würde diesen Fakt, weil es nur ein kleines Ereigniss ist in den Artikel Terra Prime eintragen.--Klossi 10:44, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Zu der Lücke in der Rede: Kann sein, aber es geht weiter mit "und niemand hat das zu verhindern gewusst, im Gegenteil: Der Kontakt wurde von allen Verantwortlichen gefördert.". Könnte auch sein, dass er irgendwas wie "wir Menschen haben seit fast einem jahrhundert fiesen und gemeinen Aliens zu uns auf unsere Erde eingeladen, und niemand hat das zu verhindern gewusst, im Gegenteil: Der Kontakt wurde von allen Verantwortlichen gefördert." man weiß es nicht, man müsste irgendwie das Skript von Paxtons rede bekommen--Bravomike 10:45, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Wie gesagt ich habe es in den Abschnitt von Terra Prime eingetragen dass es diese Tendenzen seit ungefähr 100 Jahren gibt und ich glaube ist so die beste Lösung ohne Wiedersprüche.--Klossi 10:48, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Die Soviet Union ich halte meine letzte änderung http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Geschichte_der_Menschheit&diff=181710&oldid=181708 für diskussionswürdig und wollte anfagen ob jemand einen Einwand dagegen hat. es scheint so als hätte der kalte krieg irgentwann an bedeutung verloren aber einen eindeutigen hinweis auf das ende der sovietunion gibt es IMO nicht. aber hinweise die dagegen sprechen. meinungen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:12, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ganz im Gegenteil, Paris weiß nicht, dass die SU untegegangen ist, und er ist ja fast ein Experte für das 20. Jh., und auf der Widmungsplakette des Tsiolkovsky steht sie auch erwähnt. Das der Kalte Krieg irgendwann endet ist klar, und wir wissen auch wrum: erklärt es doch--Bravomike 13:20, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::was wird da über die SU gesagt? sorry, kenne mich nicht so aus mit TOS--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:49, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :In ? Ist schon lange her, weiß nicht, ob die SU ausdrücklich erwähnt wird, aber Gary Seven/Felix Sevenrock kommt auf die Erde und sprengt den Atomsprengkopf, um den Kalten Krieg zu beenden. Klärt also die Frage, warum der geendet hat, ohne dass eine der beiden Seiten vernichtet wurde. :Oder meintest Du "Vor dem Ende der Zukunft", da meint Paris, das Objekt käme om KGB, als er darauf hingewiesen wird, dass es den nach Untergang der SU nicht mehr gibt ist er erst erstaunt und sagt dann, dass das auch nur ein Trick des KGBs gewesen sei. Meiner Meinung nach zeigt das, dass die Zeitlinie, in der die Voyager-Crew in der Episode landet, zwar unserer echten Zeitlinie entspricht, aber nicht so ist, wie die normale Star-Trek-Zeitlinie, denn in der ist die SU nicht untergegangen.--Bravomike 13:53, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::man muss fährerweise dazusagen das paris 1996 scheinbar mit 1968 verwechselt. ich sag nur Groovy^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:59, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Stimmt auch wieder... vermutlich kennt er sich mit Autos besser aus als mit Umgangsformen--Bravomike 14:11, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::andere frage: wann spielt "Ein Planet, genannt Erde"?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:13, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :1968--Bravomike 14:17, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::ok, also wir sind uns erstmal einig--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:23, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::: Die Sowjetunion ist ein schwieriges Thema in Star Trek wer hätte denn in den 1960er bzw 1986 als der vierte Film gedreht wurde ahnen können, dass die Sowjetunion sich auf löst (jaja die Produzenten haben es auch nicht immer leicht). Auf jeden Fall hab ich, als ich den Artikel geschrieben habe, versucht logisch und Canon gemäß zu schreiben. Wiedersprüche habe ich einigermaßen versucht zu umgehen, damit man das nicht in den Artikel bemerkt. Solche Wiedersprüche gehören in die HGIs und so ein Fall ist auch die Sowjetunion. Teilweise wird erwähnt, dass sie noch existiert, teileweise auch der Untergang. Als die Voyager ins Jahr 1996 wird erwähnt, dass die Sowjetunion untergegagngen ist. Tom Paris ist dieses Tatsache zwar nicht ganz so sicher, aber wie man bemerkt hat interesiert sich Paris eher für die Lebensweise, Kultur, Autos, Filme und Musik dieser Zeit als für wirklich Historische Ereignisse und denke mal damit dürfte man Paris Aussage nicht ganz ernst nehmen, dass die Sowjetunion eigentlich im Jahr 1996 noch gibt. --Klossi 15:08, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::::das sehe ich anders. und selbst wenn würde dies einem anderen hinweis auf die existenz der su später wiedersprechen. nur weil erreignisse in der realität anders verlaufen sind bedeutet das nicht das sie nicht kanonisch sind. ich bin dafür es wieder so wie vorher zu führen.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:14, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Dieses Bild zeigt ja auch die annährung und beendigung des Kalten Krieges weiß nicht genau ob es von 1985 oder 1990 gemacht wurden ist und der Zeitstrahl aus zeigt ja die wieder herstellung der realen Zeitlinie und Rain Robinson hat auch erwähnt, dass es die Sowjetunion aufgelößt hat. Die anderen Ereignisse wie mit Lenigrad und der Widmungsplakette der Tsiolkovsky, da konnten halt die Produzenten nicht ahnen, dass die Sowjetunion 1991 unter geht. Außerdem wurden die Ereignisse aus den Kalten Krieg indirekt in Star Trek in dem Konflikt zwischen Föderation und Klingonen verarbeitet siehe HGI Kalter Krieg (Erde) --Klossi 15:27, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::mag sein aber das ist kein beweis. und das ändert auch nichts daran das weder der fall der mauer noch der untergang der sovietunion im canon erwähnt werden. daher haben diese ereignisse auch im artikel nichts verloren--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:31, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::::"Um 1990 endet der Kalte Krieg mit der Sowjetunion." Somit wird die Tatsache aus bestätigt, andereseits wird nichts über die Auflösung der Sowjetunion erwähnt, somit stimmt der Canon und die Realen Ereignisse und alles weitere dazu steht dann in den HGIs der Perfekte Kompromiss ohne direkte Wiedersprüche.--Klossi 15:42, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) danke :) . warum möchtest du eigentlich die hgis nicht als meta-info in zur jewailigen zeit dazu schreiben?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:44, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::::Es zerstörrt ein wenig meine Optik außerdem ist das eher Meta Trek und da find ich passt das in eigenen Abschnitt besser und es gefällt mir auch optisch so besser deshalb hab ich das so gemacht. --Klossi 15:48, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::::Außerdem dürften ja auch noch weitere Ereignisse in diesem Abschnitt folgen es sei denn wir wollen den dritten Weltkrieg erleben ;)--Klossi 15:52, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::::och, fragt sich nur ob nötig. die geschichte in st scheint offenkundig eine alternative zeitlinie zu sein.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:58, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::::Wieder schwer zu sagen denn da gibt es wieder den Zeitstrahl aus welcher wieder aktuelle Ereignisse einbringt es ist eine komplizierte sache wenn man es so sieht, spielt Star Trek wirklich nur in alternativen Zeitlinien, dazu wurde oft genug die Geschichte geändert, durch die Borg, die Xindi der Temporale Kalte Krieg, die entstehung von Sela usw die Zeitlinie mit der genauen Geschichte ist eine sehr Komplexe Sache bei Star Trek und es ist ziemlich schwierig den Überblick zu behalten. --Klossi 16:06, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::::ich finde nicht das sich alles zwangsläufig wiederspricht. ich könnte mir vorstellen das die gegenwart in st genauso aussieht wie unsere zeit nur chaotischer^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:19, 31. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Tote der Weltkriege ich hab eine anmerkung zum zweiten weltkrieg! dort starben doch 50 Millionen manschen und nicht 11 Mio. :Auch die Angabe zum WK I ist nicht korrekt, aber das sind die beiden Zahlen, die so in den angegebenen Episoden genannt werden und damit kanonisch sind.--Bravomike 13:54, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :: Das es ein Fehler war offensichtlich falsche Angaben unkommentiert stehen zu lassen (sonst hätte der IP-User sie nicht versucht zu "verbessern"), habe ich mal eine Fußnote ergänzt. Die in den Episoden genannten Zahlen passen am ehesten noch auf die rein militärischen Verluste (Soldaten), aber auch dafür sind sie im Grunde ein bisschen zu klein. Naja das man es mit der realen Geschichtsschreibung in Star Trek nicht so genau nimmt, wird ja bereits in dem untersten Abschnitt dargestellt. Eine kurze Randnotiz sollte daher zukünftig für Aufklärung sorgen. --Mark McWire 18:14, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ab "Warpzeitalter" stärker zusammenfassen Ich finde dass ab dem Punkt 7 "Warpzeitalter" die Erzählung zu detailliert ausfällt und vom Stil her nicht mehr zu den davor in groben Zügen umrissenen Ereingnissen passen. Auch der Punkt 8 "Föderation" liest sich eher wie eine Inhaltsangabe von The Next Generation... Da muss wirklich gekürzt werden, wenn jemand die Zeit findet... :Dann schlag doch mal Passagen vor, die deiner Meinung nach gekürzt werden müssten. In Abschnitt 8 kommen sowohl die Filme, TOS, TNG, DS9, als auch VOY vor. Eine "Inhaltsangabe" von TNG sehe ich dort gerade nicht wirklich...Kannst du konkretisieren, was dir dort unpassend erscheint? Und vergiss bitte nicht, deine Beiträge zu signieren (~~~~) --D47h0r Talk 15:50, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ist doch klar das es ab dem Warpzeitalter detaillierter wird, da ab dieser Zeit Star Trek spielt, davor die Ereignisse werden ja entweder nur kurz erwähnt oder durch Zeitreisefolgen gezeigt. Aber ab Warpzeitalter ist nun mal der Zeitraum in denen die Serien spielen und deswegen ist dies nun ml ausführlich da hier die Handlung statt findet. --Klossi 05:40, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Chronoligische Darstellung Im Abschnitt 21. Jahrhundert "Der Dritte Weltkrieg und seine Folgen "werden die historischen Ereignisse der Menschheit anstatt chronologisch, episodisch dargestellt. Zunächst wird der "Bell-Aufstand" 2024 erwähnt und im Anschluss 2001 das Millenium Gate und die Sondenentwicklung erklärt. Ist es nicht wichtiger die historischen Ereignissen in Zahlen zu sortieren, um den Kanon chronologisch darzustellen? Sind für die thematischen oder episodischen Darstellungen des Kanon nicht die Themenportale hierfür da? Und gehört 9/11 zum Star Trek Canon? MFG Kotin --92.202.12.98 17:51, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ja 9/11 ist Canon, ist sogar ein Bild vorhanden. Wegen der Chronologischen Darstellung habe ich immer erst historische Ereignisse auf der Erde als ein Abschitt genommen und dann einen Abschnitt über die Erforschung des Weltraums, welcher in diesem Zeitraum statt gefunden hat. --Klossi (Diskussion) 18:16, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Das ist aber ganz schön wirr zu lesen, sorry! Aber eine rein chronologische Darstellung kommt dem Titel "Geschichte der Menschheit" näher, verehrter Klossi. Aber noch eine Frage: Werden die Abschnitte über Erforschung des Weltraums nicht seperat in einem Haupthema dargestellt? Dein Argument das Millenium Gate als arkologiescher Komplex hätte was mit der Raumfahrt zu tun ist doch nicht schlüssig? Dieser Komplex ist Teil des Kanon und des Fortschritts, hat aber nichts mit der Weltraumfahrt zur Erkundung zu tun. Es ist eine Errungenschaft, die vor dem Bell-Aufstand gebaut worden ist. Also Dein Argument was du gerade gebracht hast ist nicht schlüssig, Das muss dir doch auch auffallen ;) Nach meinem Empfinden ist ein Geschichtsbuch noch immer rein chronologisch Aufgebaut. Es ist in Deiner Form schwierig zu lesen. Aber bitte ordne die Errungenschaften, Kriege, und besonderen Ereignisse chronologisch auf & es muss nicht alles ausformuliert sein. Es reichen oft die Querverweise auf die Themen und Episoden. Sonst ist es nur verwirrend und zu viel. Und trotzdem: Noch immer Hut ab vor Deiner/ Eurer Leistung. Mfg Kotin -92.202.12.98 20:08, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC)